


The Other Guild

by talesofstories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Host Club-ish, Lucy and Levy love their men but sometimes they just want to talk about books, Things I Do for No Reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofstories/pseuds/talesofstories
Summary: They weren’t proud of it. Not by any stretch of the imagination. But sometimes the guys were just too much. They needed a break, and they wanted to spend time with men smart enough to recognize how great they were. So when the guys of Fairy Tail caused them to reach new levels of emotional exhaustion when they were just in the same room with them, the ladies of Fairy Tail went to visit Blue Pegasus.





	The Other Guild

They weren’t proud of it. Not by any stretch of the imagination. But sometimes the guys were just too much. They needed a break, and they wanted to spend time with men smart enough to recognize how great they were. So when the guys of Fairy Tail caused them to reach new levels of emotional exhaustion when they were just in the same room with them, the ladies of Fairy Tail went to visit Blue Pegasus.

These trips never occurred without a lot of preparation. The first and most important step involved Erza putting in a job request at the Blue Pegasus guild, a job request that could only be completed by one man: Ichiya. (Make no mistakes: it was _hard_ thinking up requests only Ichiya could complete, but between Levy and Lucy a lot of books had been read and their willingness to mine their mutual knowledge in an effort to make Ichiya disappear for a few days to give Erza some peace was only surpassed by their desire to not be sniffed by the man themselves. Lucy _still_ had nightmares from the time an Ichiya-virus infected her guild mates, and the other women wouldn’t even discuss their experiences of transforming into him.) Once he was safely out of the way, other plans were laid. Fake job requests were accepted. (“It’s a really simple job and it’s in Magnolia and Carla and Cana will be there to take care of me and I really don’t think you could help, Natsu, but thank you for offering to come?” “What? Don’t you trust me with our girl, Natsu?” “If he’s smart, he wouldn’t trust her with anything.” “ _I heard that_ , Wakaba!”) A slumber party was planned. (“Elfman, Lisanna and I need to spend time with our future sister-in-law. We have many things to discuss, and you’ll just get in the way. So we’ll be at our house, and you’ll have to find someplace else to stay tomorrow.” “But—but—” “Bye, big brother Elf!”) Levy and Lucy’s book club meeting got rescheduled. (“Gajeel, I swear if you interrupt us, I won’t sleep with you for a month.” “Gihihi, whatever you say, Shrimp.” “. . . Please don’t make me suffer and listen to his whining like that. I’ll make sure he stays away, Levy.” “Thank you, Panther Lily.”) The normal order of the guild was changed in subtle ways until every woman was guaranteed time free from their male counterparts.

And then the fun began.

They start at Fairy Hills, spending a couple hours gossiping and getting ready. And it’s so nice spending time together at Fairy Hills when all the guys think they’re busy at other places doing other things; none of them come around to eat all their food or make snarky remarks about their clothing or listen in to their gossip. (“So Ever, tell the truth: Do you like Elfman because he obeys all your commands or because he could pick you up and throw you onto a bed a mile away?” “ _MIRAJANE!!!!_ ” “I was just curious!”) Being able to relax at home is such a nice change. They then take the train to Blue Pegasus and spend the money for the first-class carriage and the accompanying first-class-only tea service. (Although, it’s only Levy, Lucy, and Wendy who get the tea and sometimes Erza when she’s feeling extra-fancy; the tea service’s main attractions lie in all the other beverages it offers, especially enjoyed by Cana, as well as its many pastries.)

It is only when they find themselves safely ensconced behind the doors of the Blue Pegasus guild that they completely relax. Until then, an unexpected bang or overly enthusiastic laughter would cause the women to twitch, looking over their shoulders and holding their breaths until they felt confident again that they had escaped their guild mates. (“I feel kinda bad we’re ditching them. The guys are all really nice. It’s not their fault they’re a bit . . . rambunctious.” “Don’t feel bad, child. Nobody has been naked, started a fight, or offered anyone a fish in the last three hours. I’d almost forgotten what civilized living felt like.”) Once the Blue Pegasus doors have closed behind them, though, all the women subtly relax before heading off to be adored in their own preferred ways.

Evergreen likes to corner some quiet man so she can tell him how she’s the most fairylike of all the Fairy Tail members. Sometimes she will turn her victim into stone if he seems to keen to interrupt her, changing him back only when it was time to leave.

Laki finds the most innocent looking of the Blue Pegasus guild and talks to them about her favorite pieces in her wood working torture chamber.

Cana looks for someone willing to flirt and drink with her, which is pretty much any and every member of the guild.

Wendy and Carla stick together and chat with a younger member. If any of the older guild members seem like they want to get too friendly with Wendy, they quickly find themselves talked out of it by Carla’s sharp claws. (One time a new, barely trained member had not backed off despite Carla’s menacing. Cana cheerfully threw a card at his feet, raining lightning down upon him before casually throwing her arm around the younger mage. “You weren’t thinking about annoying our girl now, where you?” she drawled out, and the Blue Pegasus member scuttled far away from the contemplative gleams lacing the eyes of every Fairy Tail member and quite a few Blue Pegasus members.)

Mirajane and Jenny always find themselves a corner to chat in, their conversations always vacillating between friendly rivalry and cheerful flirtation. (Other guests to the guild inevitably find their corner far more interesting than whatever guild member they originally showed up for, causing Mira and Jenny to share knowing smirks every once in a while.)

Erza always finds herself surrounded by beautiful, adoring men, and it’s always nice playing with them until she dismisses them to spend some quality time enjoying the perfect strawberry cake she brought from her favorite bakery in Magnolia.

Lucy always visits Hibiki; sometimes they are joined by one or two others. They chat about books, and it’s just so nice every once in awhile to be able to talk about great literature with a cute guy who doesn’t think a book’s main function is to serve as kindling.

(Without fail, Loke joins them. Sometimes Lucy lets him stay and chat with her and Hibiki; sometimes he goes off to lavish his attention on other women in the guildhall. Loke fits in _well_ with the Blue Pegasus guild, and her spirits deserve some fun too.)

(Needless to say, Juvia never joins them on these trips. She instead enjoys the time she has with her darling Gray and the fact that no one else is there to try to steal him from her, except for maybe Natsu.)

However, good things can only last so long.

* * *

Natsu is bored. The same goes for Happy. Lucy and Levy changed their book club meeting to today, so they can’t go on a mission and they can’t annoy Lucy, which is both hobby and sport for them. They’d interrupt their book club meeting, but after the first few times they broke into Lucy’s apartment and then into Fairy Hills, the girls started changing their meeting location every single time they got together.

Lucy is the brains of their operation for a reason.

“You know, I bet we could find her.”

“Hunh?” Natsu turned his head from where he had face-planted into one of the guild’s many beer-stained tables to look at his companion.

“Yeah! With that nose of yours, I bet we could find where Lucy and Levy are meeting and then attack! Swooping in from above, breaking into their stupid book club—then Lucy can go on a job with us!”

“You know she’ll kill us if we do that, right?”

Happy nods back at him, eyes solemn yet still alight with mischief.

“Alright then! Let’s go!”

Lucy’s trail takes them all over Magnolia, and along the way, they pick up quite a number of bored guild mates. They cautiously approach Fairy Hills only to be surprised at how empty it is. But, well, all the girls did have other things going on. Weird.

The trail continues to the train station, and without Wendy there to cast the troia spell, Natsu announces that he is more than willing to give up. Gajeel, who had joined the search party, agrees, but the rest of the male members of the guild insist they push on, curious and annoyed by how effectively their guild mates had disappeared. (If they’re honest, they’re also a bit terrified of what the women have planned that they are _all_ gone at the same time and _nobody_ noticed before now.) It takes a number of tries to determine where the women got off the train—relying on two motion-sick dragon slayers to do all the work has its drawbacks—but eventually they find themselves at the Blue Pegasus guild hall, watching through the windows as their guild mates flirt and dance and drink with the charming members of the other guild.

Clearly, this won’t do.

But also clearly, they can’t go in and interrupt it unless they want their asses to get kicked all the way back to Magnolia. A few might be willing to risk it, but Happy points out that almost all of the women are wearing some sort of heel. A collective, high-pitched whine greets that information and they all shuffle back a few steps.

They need a strategy, and at that realization they all looked forlornly towards the Blue Pegasus guildhall as all their best strategists (even Freed, who had been the one to suggest these clandestine trips to the other guild shortly after he had joined in the semi-regular bemoaning of the idiocy of the men in their guild by the women) were currently cloistered behind its doors.

It took a few hours. Eventually, though, they realized while they couldn’t stop their guild mates from visiting Blue Pegasus, they could prevent Blue Pegasus from ever welcoming them in again. All they had to do was wait until the women had left.

Matching evil grins spread across all their faces.

(Except for Panther Lily’s; he had given up in disgust hours ago and headed home after making a mental note to ask Freed to help him get an invite to the next girls’ outing.)

* * *

Seven months later, they had reached their breaking point. Erza posted the job, and they all started rearranging their schedules. However, when they finally arrived at Blue Pegasus, they found that the doors were no longer open to them.

In true Fairy Tail fashion, they stormed the guild’s doors and cornered the other guild’s members until they had gotten the information out of them. After sharing a furious glare with each other, they turned their backs on the quaking members of Blue Pegasus and set their sights towards home.

“Hey Natsu?” Happy looked at the furious faces in front of them and gulped. “I don’t think we thought that plan out as well as we thought we did.”

* * *

(Panther Lily became a welcomed member of girls’ night after he mentioned to Levy that, really, all they had to do was rent a yacht when they needed to get away. Being on the water would keep the dragon slayers away, and it was the dragon slayers who riled up every other guild member. The first time they went out on the water as part of their new format for The Day of Freedom from the Idiots of Fairy Tail, they gave Panther Lily a hero’s welcome and the first drink of the night for his brilliance.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently watching the Oracion Seis arc for the first time since watching Ouran High School Host Club and realized that Blue Pegasus is a glorified host club that sometimes does action/adventure things but only when they must. Really, their mission in life is to be beautiful and flirt with beautiful people.
> 
> These things write themselves sometimes.


End file.
